happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Crew Members
right right This page is a list of former and current Happy Tree Friends crew members. Alan Lau Alan Lau has worked as a writer, animator, director, and storyboard artist for Happy Tree Friends since 2001. Alan Smithree Alan Smithree is one of many of the crew that work on the animation of Happy Tree Friends. Archie MacDonald Archie MacDonald works as the Home Repair Consultant on Happy Tree Friends. Aubrey Ankrum Main article: Aubrey Ankrum Brad Rau Brad Rau has been an animator and storyboard artist for Happy Tree Friends since 2001. Chantelle Valdez Chantelle Valdez works as a manager of advertising operations on Happy Tree Friends. Chris Opena Chris Opena worked on the technical direction of Happy Tree Friends. He no longer does though. Christina Chavez Christina Chavez works as a producer on Happy Tree Friends. Cliff Malloy Cliff Malloy works as the Web Producer on Happy Tree Friends. Dana Belben Dana Belben was the original voice of Giggles, Petunia, Cub, and Giggles' Mom from 2000-2005. She was later replaced by Ellen Connell. David Ichioka Information Needed!!! David Winn Main article: David Winn Dean MacDonald Dean MacDonald works as an animator and creative director on Happy Tree Friends. He was credited as the voice of Cro-Marmot in the episode Read 'em and Weep, even though Cro-Marmot doesn't have a voice and Dean doesn't voice any characters (with the exception of the pilot episode Banjo Frenzy). He was also credited as Podperson #36 in Peas in a Pod. He has been working on Happy Tree Friends since 1999. Deirdre O' Malley Deirdre O' Malley works as a producer on Happy Tree Friends. Ellen Connell Ellen Connell was the second voice of Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. She took Dana Belben's place in 2004, starting with the episode Stealing the Spotlight. Her last episode providing their voices was Wrath of Con. She has recently moved and Lori Jee has replaced her. She also worked on animation Quotes in Voices of Doom " Hi I'm Ellen Connell and I do the voice of Petunia, Cub and Giggles. Well Petunia And Giggles are very similar so they're like (Does a voice of Petunia and Giggles)" Emil Salim Emil "E" Salim works as a production assistant on Happy Tree Friends. Francis Carr Francis Carr replaced Jeff Biancalana in voicing Russell in the episode The Wrong Side of the Tracks. He also helps Jim Lively in the sound design. Hillel Myers Hillel Myers worked as a production engineer on Happy Tree Friends from 2000-2003. James LeFleur James LeFleur is one of many of the crew that work on the animation of Happy Tree Friends. Jason Costello Jason Costello worked as a content manager on Happy Tree Friends. He seems to have been replaced by Zdravomir Staykov now but he might still be working on the show. Jason Sadler Jason Sadler has been an animator, writer, and director for Happy Tree Friends since 2001. Jeff Biancalana Jeff Biancalana was a writer, animator, storyboard artist and voice actor for Happy Tree Friends between 2001 and 2005, although he did co-write some of the TV series. He was a former voice actor of Russell and Buddhist Monkey. Jennifer Hansen Jennifer Hansen worked on the color styling of Happy Tree Friends. She no longer does though. She has also made some comics for the show. Jerome Rossen Jerome Rossen works as the music composer and performer for Happy Tree Friends. He is the one who makes every single bit of music that you hear on Happy Tree Friends. He has composed the music since 2005, starting with the episode Stealing the Spotlight. Jessica Teach Jessica Teach is/was a writer for Mondo Media, one example of her work as a writer for Happy Tree Friends, was Rink Hijinks. Jim Lively Jim Lively is an American musician who works on various projects for Mondo Mini Shows, such as Happy Tree Friends. Career The music featured before, after, and during each and every episode of Happy Tree Friends are composed by Jim Lively, sound engineer for Happy Tree Friends. Lively has been in the sound business since the age of 16, and plans to continue his career of "making sounds for a living," as described by Jim Lively himself. Lively primarily works in sound design and dialog editing, although he continues to mix music. Joe Kwong Joe Kwong was a story editor on Happy Tree Friends. He has left Happy Tree Friends now, however. John Evershed John Evershed has worked as a producer on Happy Tree Friends since 2000. Ken Pontac Main article: Ken Pontac Kenn Navarro Main article: Kenn Navarro Kris Fragomeni Kris Fragomeni works as the finance manager on Happy Tree Friends. Liz Stuart Liz Stuart is a voice actor and producer for the show. She has worked for Happy Tree Friends since 2000, providing the voice of Sniffles. Lori Jee Lori Jee is a voice actor on Happy Tree Friends. She voices Panda Mom in the Buddhist Monkey short Books of Fury and the Ka-Pow! short Three Courses of Death. She also recently took over the voices of Petunia, Giggles, and Cub. Mark Fiorenza Mark Forienza was a writer for Happy Tree Friends from 2000 to 2003. Mark Giambruno Mark Giambruno was the original voice actor for Lifty & Shifty in Happy Tree Friends. He also narrated on the instructional video Ski Patrol. He left the show in 2005. Mark Giglio Mark Giglio is/was a writer for Mondo Media, an example of his work as he was one of the writers for the Happy Tree Friends episode, Stayin' Alive. Michael E. Cole Michael E. Cole worked on the Graphic Design for Happy Tree Friends. He no longer does though. Michael "Lippy" Lipman Michael Lipman is currently the voice of Nutty. Lippy is his nickname. He also created the episode Dino-Sore Days. Nica Lorber Nica Lorber is a graphic designer. She used to be an animator at Mondo Media. She's the current voice of Flaky from Happy Tree Friends. Paul Allan Paul Allan has been a writer, animator, and director for Happy Tree Friends since 2000. Peter Herrmann Peter Herrmann is Disco Bear's original and current voice actor. Rhode Montijo Main article: Rhode Montijo Richard Alpert Richard Alpert is one of many of the crew that work on the animation of Happy Tree Friends. R.J Eleven R.J Eleven works on the theme songs on Happy Tree Friends. He has also worked with Jim Lively on the sound of the show. Roque Ballesteros Roque has been a crew member on Happy Tree Friends since 2001. He is a writer, animator, director, and storyboard artist. He graduated from the Rhode Island School of Design in Film/Animation/Video and currently resides with his wife in San Fransisco. His 2005 episode of Happy Tree Friends, Mole in the City, won first place for "Animation Made for the Internet" in the Ottawa International Animation Festival. Sarah Castelblanco Sarah Castelblanco creates sound effects for the show. She also voiced Mime on the occasions that he made an audible noise, such as in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Keepin' it Reel. Warren Graff Warren Graff, born on June 23, 1972, is an American writer and voice actor who currently writes for the popular flash series Happy Tree Friends and he is also the creator of it's spin-off Ka-Pow!. He also wrote the controversial video game BMX XXX. Life Warren Graff became interested in writing at an early age. Graff graduated from California Polytechnic State University located in San Luis Obispo, CA in 1996, having majored in Business. Graff started writing for Mondo Media during the mid 1990's and wrote for shows like The God & Devil Show, Thugs on Film and Like News. It was while working for Mondo Media where he meet Kenn Navarro and Rhode Montijo who invited him to write for their new show Happy Tree Friends. Happy Tree Friends became a success and Graff is currently senior writer/story editor for Happy Tree Friends, and helped create the entire essence of the Happy Tree Friends world. Having written for almost every episode, he has been able to gain experience and greatly improve on his writing skills. He is also the voice of the characters Toothy and Handy, which are both beavers. One time, when he was doing the voice acting of Handy in the episode "Shard at Work", he was required to choke himself with water. In 2002 Warren wrote the video game BMX XXX which was very controversial due to its adult content and was banned by Australia. Warren currently lives in San Francisco with his wife Lizzy and his 3 year old son Austin. Zdravomir Staykov Zdravomir "Z" Staykov works as the content manager on Happy Tree Friends starting from 2009. He is also apparently the #1 Lumpy fan. His fellow crew call him "Z" or "Zed" as a short version of Zdravomir, the latter being very difficult to pronounce. Category:Staff